A Journey to Freedom
by FireWolf in Shadows
Summary: Through the years pain can be a burden. Especially if you are left alone with your captors. It is time for the vault of souls to appear, though it's not what you expected.
1. Visions of the Future

*SLAP* The sound rang out through the clearing as the queen expressed her anger.

"He's dead! Your job was to protect him, now we are without our king!" Islanzadi's raging voice shouted. The black haired elf at her feet winced as she looked at her matriarch. Her bangs sliding aside to show one green eye and one blue eye , the eyes of a seer. A ragged scar ran down her left cheek along with her tears.

"Mother, please I didn't see th..." she was cut of at her mother hit her once again, splitting her lip with the force of her angered blow.

"Do not disgrace me with that title girl, you lost that right when you allowed your father to be killed!" Islanzadi said in a restrained voice.

The elf, princess and heir to the throne, looked down again as her mother renounced her.

"Your punishment will be merciful," Islanzadi started in a cold voice, "you are as of now banished from the elfin kingdom." Gasp rang out through the clearing, a banishment in this time of war was a death sentence. No elf could step outside the forest alone and live.

The elfin girls head whipped up as her eyes pierced her mother's. Anger showed brightly before dimming into sadness.

"You are a fool Islanzadi, to think you will survived this war without me. Hundreds of thousands will die because of your decision today, and the riders will fall along with the dragon species'. I will go, and I will suffer through the fighting, but in the end all is lost. Galbitorix will rule, for how long I can not say, and he will gain strength and knowledge that should have never been his to take. A young rider will come though, when no one knows, but he will fight and find he is strong. Strong enough to kill a shade, strong enough to kill the raz'ac, strong enough to aid your cause. But he will not be strong enough to defeat Galbatorix, and he will seek aid, and find someone who you never thought you'd see again.

There was a pause as the young elf took a deep breath.

"You have chosen the hard path, and I can not see the outcome of this tragedy. I hope we will meet again, mother." she whispered as she stood and walked away her white dragon following. Neither to be seen again for a long time to come. And only to be heard of as a spy told them of their capture.

20 years later

A young Arya sat next to her mother as she sang for the lords.

'Sound the bugle now play it just for me,

as the seasons change remember how I use to be,

now I can't go on, I can't even start.

I've got nothing left, just an empty heart.

I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight,

there's nothin more for me,

lead me away.

Or leave me lyin here.

sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care.

There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere.

Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark,

Lay right down and decide, not to go on.

Then from on high, somewhere in the distance

there's a voice that calls, remember who you are

If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight

Remember who you are

Yeah, you're a soldier now,

Fighting in a battle

to be free once more

Yeah, that's worth fightin' for!'

Her mother's raspy voice ended as the music died down.

"Mother, that song was beautiful, did you write it yourself?" Arya asked.

Her mother's eye's dimmed as they only did when thinking about her sister.

"No child, your sister wrote that song a week before she left." her mother whispered. Arya didn't press, she knew how much her mother regretted banishing her sister, she had only been three at the time and all that was left were vague memories of a smiling face and musical voice. That song though, it sparked something in her, the will to fight, to be free, to run outside the forest. And she made her decision then, she would be apart of this war in any way she could.

47 years later

"Who will carry the egg to and from the Varden?" her mother questioned. She drew in a deep breath as she rose and stepped forward.

"I will." she stated, relived her voice didn't shake. This was her chance, and she wasn't going to mess it up.

Her mother eyes widened in shock and anger.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow this!" her mother said.

"That is not your decision my queen and you can not deny me. The law states any to step forward for a mission has a right unless they are not fit." Arya stated calmly.

"You aren't fit, you are next in line to the throne!" Islanzadi said grasping at straws.

"The ruler of our people is bound to serve and protect them, this is my chance to do so." Arya quipped back.

"My Queen, you do not have a choice. It is the law." Ornimus said quietly.

Islanzadi turned on her heel and walked away quickly as Ornimus put a comforting hand on Arya's shoulder.

"Give her time she will understand." he said quietly.

"I fear she won't." was the only response.

**Ok, so Islanzadi is not evil. She was blinded by pain and anger and wasn't thinking straight. She had lost her husband and struck out at the one person she could blame, his guard. Please review, I really don't like continuing stories if hardly anyone reads them. **


	2. So Close

"Quickly Apollo, quickly!" a woman's voice whispered urgently. A faint acknowledgement and increased wing beats were the only answers she received from her exhausted companion. Laying her hand gently on his shoulder the worn elf pushed more of her energy into the weakening dragon.

'If we are caught you will need that.' A deep voice rang in her mind.

"If I don't we will be.' was the firm reply. No more arguments came from him, but a faint concern pulsed through their bond.

The hours passed slowly as the morning light began to rise above the sandy hills. Casting shadows across the bland landscape. They were bloody and exhausted but had a feeling of hope seeping into them as they neared their destination.

'Almost there Apollo, almost there!' she said panting even in her thoughts. The landscape once a bland and scorching desert, had transformed into a shrub covered barrier that came before the mountains.

Suddenly other wing beats filled the air like a thunderous storm. The elf cried out as an arrow pirced her shoulder.

'Artimis!' came the desperate cry from her dragon as a net snag them out of the air. Magic slowed their descent as the traitorous riders captured the exhausted duo.

'So close, we were so close.' came the groggy words from the elf.

"So close..." the words echoed ominously in the air as blackness took them.

(Change in povs)

Eragon gasped as he sat up on his cot, a cold sweat coating his body. Trying to grasp the fading image of the beautiful rider. 'Eragon?' Saphira's worried voice questioned.

It had been two weeks since Ortimus's and Glader's deaths, and both of them had been roused multiple times by nightmares.

'I'm fine Saphira.' he answered thinking of the blurry image of the rider. The only distinguishable traits left were her eyes, a bright blue and green that shimmered with knowledge and sadness.

Saphira's nostrils flared in shock as he showed her the cause of his sudden awakening.

'Little one, do you think this is a dream like that you had of Arya?' Saphira asked excitedly.

"I don't think so, Arya had a connection to me through you. This woman, to my knowledge, does not. And even if it were, she would be dead. It is obvious she was fleeing from someone, and they caught her.'

Her cat like curiosity amused him as it reverberated across their link.

'Maybe you should ask Arya.' she proposed.

'Perhaps.' he responded as he pondered over the option

'But I will wait and see if any more of these dreams occur. he decided.

He received a faint acceptance in response to his decision.

(Later that day)

"No that won't work, the town must be protected with as many soldiers as Galbatorix could spare. He may not love his people but he must be getting irritated on how close to Uraban we've gotten." Nasuda said, contemplating her options.

"Perhaps a head-on assult while we send soldiers in from the back. An ambush attack will save more lives in this battle." Jurdamer (sp?) proposed.

"Perhaps..." Nasuda sighed "Enough of this, we will continue this disscussion tommarow at dawn."

"Of course, Lady Nasuda." came the murmered replys.

"Eragon, please stay, I need a word with you."

She watched as the young warrior turned back towards her.

"Yes Lady Nasuda?" He questioned once the tent had emptied.

"Ahh, you know Eragon when I was a young girl my curiousity got the better of me. I wandern outside the protection of Fathur Dur, and a wolf found me. I ran, but I couldn't escape the beast. And when he was almost upon me, my father appeared and slayed it.

I had nightmares for weeks afterward, all I could see were those teeth. I finally went to my father and told him about it. You'd be amazed how much talking helps ones self." Nasuda said wisely.

"I appreciate the concern Lady Nasuda, but I will be fine."

"If you're sure, have a good day Eragon." she said warmly.

"Thank you." Eragon said quietly as he exited the tent.

**This is wicked short I know, but they will get longer I promise! R&R!**

**"Talking"**

**'Mind talking'**


	3. Who Are You?

The Next Morning:

The attack plans were going well, they might actually make some progress today. Of course as soon as that thought entered his mind the warning sounded. _'Eragon, it's Murtaugh!' _

Saphira warned. "Nasuda!" he quickly relayed the message. She gave a sharp nod, "Men battle positions! Eragon, go quickly. We don't have much of chance against Murtaugh if you

cannot beat him." she ordered.

Dashing out side he swung up onto Saphira's saddle_. 'Are you ready?_' she asked tensely_. 'I hope so, the odds are against us this time though._' he replied. It was true, out of the twelve

elves sent to defend him (not including Arya) only eight remained. They had barley beaten Murtaugh with his guards and Arya's help last time. And Galbatorix was sure to have given

Murtaugh more hearts. If they could only find where he had hidden them!

Shaking off his nerves Eragon reached out to the surrounding elves' minds, feeling the connection as they each recognized him and allowed him through their barriers. _'Shall we fly?' _he

asked turning to Saphira. His answer was a powerful leap into the air, followed by a challenging roar to he other dragon.

_'Eragon, wil you be able to do this?' _Arya's voice sounded. Smiling grimly he let his and Saphira's uncertainty and determination flow through the fragile connection_. 'I see._' she aknowledged. His attention left her as they approached the other rider rapidly. A screech of metal hitting metal and claws striking claws could be heard by the soldiers below as dragons and riders collided.

"You would do well to surrender now brother, you do not stand a chance!" Murtaugh shouted, almost laughingly as he began trying to break through Eragon's barriers_. 'He has grown in strength_." Eragon acknowledged as the fierce attack hammered mercilessly at his shield, causing him to grit his teeth. _'Damn!' _he could only push Murtaugh back a pathetic amount, even with the elves' strength. _'I can't hold him back!' _he gasped out in panic, he could feel his barriers weakening. _'Eragon, hold on!'_

**Change Scene**

A pair of eyes shot open in the musty cell, glowing eerily with power. _Interesting,... after not being able to connect with another mind in over a century, I didn't think this was possible. _She paused as she reached out toward another only to sigh in dissapointment as she met a solid wall. _I should have guessed that the prison bonds around him wouldn't be ignored like mine. The magic reserves powering the spell on me must have run out. But on Apollo, they're still fully charged, damn it_! She slammed her already bruised hand onto the floor in frusteration. Sighing she pushed aside her anger in favor of hindering Galbatorix_. Now what to do about this rider_... she mused.

**Change Scene**

"NO!" Eragon shouted slamming up more defenses. It was only a moment later that the shields once again began to weaken. A feeling of hopelessness began to build a his attempts crumbled beneath Murtaugh's slow and steady attack. He's was taunting them! And they couldn't do anything to stop him.

**Change Scene**

_Mmm... well this is the perfect opportunity now, isn't it? _A smirk crept onto her face. _And who am I to deny this, not to mention ruin Galbatorix's plans. _

She reached out her mind to the desperate rider, slipping through his defenses easily. She went unnoticed by the man as he was to concentrated on his battle. The dragoness however, was not so preoccupied.

The attack slammed against against her roughly as the dragon tried to engage her in battle.

_'PEACE YOUNG ONE_! She thundered in the ancient language catching the rider's attention. Before he could foolishly try to engage her as well, she struck, using him as an anchor she forced her magic though the connection, sending the red dragon tumbling toward the earth. The dragon leveled out quickly, looping up to gain altitude again. Back in the cell, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. These two could not take a hint. Hardening the air around the blue dragon and rider. Eragon and Saphira, she noted from their mind. She sent the invisible volley whistling toward the corrupted rider. She smiled with satisfaction as bloody gashes appeared on the pair, causing hem to flatter. She watched with disdain as the rider tried to heal the cuts, as if she would make it that easy. The rider, now panicked, retreated.

She with drew her magic back to her body. Now giving the rider, Eragon, her attention she noted his wariness_. 'Be at ease young one, I am not your enemy in this battle.' _

_'What of the next battle then?'_

A small hoarse laugh escaped her.

_'I am an enemy of Galbatorix, and once word of this reaches him, even if I was against you, you would not have to worry over that question for long. As it is, it looks like he will be getting a report soon.'_

Eragon looked up, and indeed, Murtaugh and Thorn were already fading into the horizon as they flew swiftly away.

Over come with curiosity he asked,

_'Who are you?'_

_'That is a story for another time, goodbye Eragon.' _

Was the only reply as the presence faded.

**Change Scene**

Murtaugh swore as he clutched his wounded side. He hadn't even sen the attack! Not to mention the person who did it, he was sure it wasn't Eragon. He had almost overcome him when they were swatted through the air.

A cry of pain escaped him as a gust of wind rocked them, causing Thorn to let out a pained growl. "Why can't I heal these wounds?" he growled out in frustration.

They were approaching Ura ban (sp?) quickly, and he had the distinct feeling that the King wouldn't take kindly to him being defeated once again. Not to mention coming to hm to heal his wounds. No this would not be pleasant at all.

Urging Thorn to hurry, he felt his body begin to be weighted down. Thorn circled down into the courtyard growling as servants rushed towards his limp rider. Gabatorix then came striding out "Silence, you fool and get him off your back!" he ordered his rage clear. Thorn felt the maic wrap around him, forcing him to obey. As he set his rider gently to the ground, he was ordered to step away. He watched in agony as the servants took his rider away. Galbatorix had no sympathy though. Turning to the dragon he let out his rage, knowing he could fix the life threatening wounds later.

Later, when the pained roars had died down, the king ground out, " Tell me what happened, NOW!"

**So we're finally in the present! **

**Any ?s, ask. **

**Insults, FU. **

**Reviews, I love you! **

**And critics, watch it.**


	4. You Know What They Say About Assuming!

**In response to a review**

Your opinion is noted. But her being all powerful and Eragon being weak was not the point I was trying to get across, nor will the so called 'red pair' be so easily defeated next time.

They were to caught up in their arrogance that they were caught off guard. Now as for her 'saving' Eragon, that wasn't what she did. Please note, as I'm sure you've noticed, that the

prison she has been in for the last century is Galbatorix's. She just got rid of the mind restraints. Now I'll say again it's been a century, Galbatorix has all but forgotten her since he,

obviously, could get no information out of her. So if you were locked in a cell with no way out, what would you do?... Get someone to open it for you of course! She did it cause it might

be the only chance she got to get out, if it was only to send Gal a message... well, I assure you if that happens I'll be sure to have her send a 'pigeon.'

**By the way this was posted in case any other readers' shared you annoyance! Thanks!**


End file.
